Tokyo 2057
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: In the world of 2057 Tokyo, Japan where a half-demon slayer named, Inuyasha who on the hunt for five fugitive artificial clone demons known as "Incarnations" being lead by, Naraku. While he's one the hunt for along with other Slayers such as, Miroku, Sango, and his older half-brother, Sesshomaru while also caught dealing with a love triangle between two mortal women.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tokyo, Japan, 2057.

Morning has come, and the sun was raising up shining over the massive metropolis city of Tokyo. The blaring noises of hover cars zooming around and digital billboards to the roaring crowd of pedestrians crossing roads, moving about the concrete and so forth. It seems what it is to live in the 21st century where the city is now more metro, and bigger as it was before then they were in the past.

This particular comes to the half-demon named, Inuyasha as he laying in his bed with his blanket, and sheet mess about, and not cover on him leaving his bare chest exposed, and his legs as well. He lay there snoring as if his snores are louder then the noises coming from outside. However his slumber would come to an end until...

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

His dog ears pricked sensitively by the ear pricing sound of his alarm clock.

"Ugh...fuck!" He groan in pain as his head was pounding.

He slam his hand on the snooze button shutting the loud beeping off which brings relief to his ears.

Shifting back and forward, and sits up placing his hand on his forehead, moaning more as his head kept pound like beating drums. His silvery white hair draped around his head like a curtain, but then he sighed. He shifted over to his nightstand, opening the drawer taking out a bottle of pain killers and takes two pills out. He pop them in his mouth, and swallow them down with a glass of leftover water.

He gets out of bed as the blanket pooled on the floor revealing more of his body. Sure he is naked, but partially due to wearing black brief underwear as he heads over to the bedroom bathroom turning on the sink as he starts washing his face along brushing his sharp fangs.

While that's going on a young typical, average 20-year old girl, Kagome Higurashi, wearing light pink long sleeve shirt, baby blue skirt, and a white apron draped around her was in the kitchen cooking some tamagoyaki omelette with toast, and some coffee brewed as well.

She always like to make a nice breakfast for her half-demon roommate, even though he prefers nothing but ramen in a plastic cup all day. But he does give respects to her cooking, and would enjoy her wonderful food. The funny thing is that in the past, Inuyasha would criticize of how he crappy her cooking was in which pisses her off. But as time goes on he comes to respect her fine meals despite he still prefer ramen, thus, Kagome couldn't help but how usual, Inuyasha can be with his tastes.

She was humming a musical tone (Dearest) as she was making the final touches until she heard bedroom door open, reveling fully-dressed Inuyasha who groaned as he shielded his eyes from the brightness of the room and the sun light.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She greeted with a smile.

"Morning," Inuyasha said back. "You sleep well?"

"Mhmm." Kagome nodded. "Unlike you, you had quite a rough day yesterday." She set the table placing plates, and chopsticks on the side. "Would you like some coffee, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied as he takes a set. His head was still hurts but not pounding as it was before.

Kagome poured the coffee into a mug, as she puts a teaspoon of sugar and not much cream in it since she know he like that way, and doesn't like his coffee too sweat or creamy.

He blew on his coffee a bit before he began sip it, causing him to sigh pleasantly.

"How's your head." Kagome asked pointing his bandages on his forehead despite his injuries can heal much faster then most people since he has demon blood in him since demons can regenerate their wounds, and other injuries.

"Well, my head still hurts a little, but it will probably go away soon." He shrugged.

Kagome chuckled at that which, Inuyasha chuckled along with her.

He, and Kagome has been living in this two bedroom apartment for years even since they moved away together from Higurashi Shrine. Throughout his childhood he adopted by them as he once an orphan after his human mother, Izayoi died from a unknown fatal illness. Once they took him in he was loved by many since no one else didn't because of him being a half-demon. Kagome's mother was one who gave him so much kindness, and love to him as she became a second mother to him, but no one can ever replace his biologic mother.

Kagome mainly gave so much kindness to him too ever since he saved her by scaring off some bullied girls that were picking on her by forming a circle and singing "Kagome, Kagome." Kids teased about her name of how weird, and stupid it sounds. Inuyasha however doesn't thinks it is which made her so happy for his respect to her. However Kagome, and Inuyasha don't see each other as brother or sister to one another just as best friends... but deep down somewhere their more then just friends even they don't admit it. Many of their friends, including close ones like, Miroku, and Sango suspect them sharing an apartment together meaning there a thing to each other which they both deny that fact.

"You must've had quite a beat from your yesterday's demon hunt, huh?" Kagome asked as she take a bite of her omelette.

"Yeah, he gave me a beating, but he never stood a chance against me." He grinned.

"Well what do you expect? You're the best in the police force." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but you do know that slayers are much different compare to ordinary police officers." Inuyasha replied. "It's our duty to deal with bad ones, and that's how it is." He then take bite of his own omelette.

"Yes, that's so true. I've always wonder how it's is to be a slayer myself." Kagome wondered to herself which made, Inuyasha chuckle causing, Kagome to tilt her head confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Sorry...It's just that being a slayer isn't as easy as it seems, Kagome. It takes skills to become a well-season "Slayer" plus being one can the most dangerous job for you."

"Are you saying I can't be one? Is it because I'm girl? " Kagome she said frowning.

"Hey!...That has nothing to do with that!"

Then she snorted as board smile split across her as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hehehe! I-I'm only kidding, Inuyasha! I mean you wouldn't see me like that." She giggles.

Inuyasha then give her a deadpanned expression. "Haha...very funny, Kagome." Said in annoyance.

"Hehe! Oh come on, Inuyasha. I was joking okay? I mean I understand it's a serious job, and a dangerous one at that. She take another bite on follow by sipping her coffee. "But I'm curious about the experience from your Slayer hunting the other day?"

Flashback

Somewhere in the countryside of, Tokyo.

It was grey and foggy afternoon in the rural countryside outside from, Tokyo with, Inuyasha flying on his personal police cruiser heading to lone farmhouse in the open fields. Getting intel that a fugitive demon named, Hiroki was out hiding due to being wanted for the murdering of twelve innocent people for the past 2 months. After finding his whereabout, Inuyasha set out to exterminate.

Spotting a small farmhouse which looks rundown but still sturdy. He lands with the jet turbines supporting the craft while the long grass are being blown.

Once he exited out of the vehicle he give a sniff in the air to catch any stench of a demon which he does get a foil smell protruding out from that old farmhouse. He makes a slight humming sound as both his hands are in his pockets of his dark red coat slowly making his way towards the entrance. Inuyasha knew that this is going to be a challenge since this one he's about to face is a bear demon, their the toughest ones along the other fugitive demon any slayer ever faced. However he know this will be no problem for, Inuyasha because he took on many tough demons before so this one would be no difference to the others.

He enters in as the half-demon notice that the inside of the farmhouse was quiet inside...almost to quiet. His super hearing dog ears picked up a sound of kettle hanging above a irori hearing the water boiling inside.

He sniffs around as he notice that the scent of his fugitive that is coming outside the backyard of the farmhouse. Inuyasha plans to wait him out. He sits down crossing both legs, and arms as he waits for, Hiroki enters back in which of course it only took about five minutes for him to as he hears heavy thumping footsteps coming from the wooden porch. The door slides open as a large men wearing a light green work shirt, dark brown trousers, mid length black boots, and pairs of field gloves. The height of the man was much taller then, Inuyasha.

By his appearance he has a broader build, hair light black with bald cap on top of his head, his eyes were greyish-blue, and scruffy full beard. On the side of right arm is carrying a bamboo basket filled with daikon that rooted out from his garden.

Hiroki stops at his track as he notice the sliver with maned man sitting in the center of the living room as he give him a calm but stoic expression to him as he give the same expression as well. Without saying anything the farmer makes his way over to the kitchen as place basket on the counter as he turns on the sink while slipping his gloves off as he starts washing his hands.

Inuyasha watching him until the man he decided to brake the silence.

"I've heard your cruiser so I know you were already here." Hiroki said in a low deep tone.

"Then I guess you don't mind me taking the liberty here?" Inuyasha asked.

Hiroki however did not respond to him as he continues to wash the dirt of on one of his daikons.

"I was careful not to...drag any dirt around."

"I don't mind the dirt. I don't mind any dirt at all." He said as he shuts off the water while taking rag to dry off his hands.

Inuyasha remain quiet for the moment before the large glances over his shoulder.

"You police?" He asked.

"Are you, Hiroki?"

"Who's asking?"

"There's been several reports of multiple murders, twelve victims. Not long after he was on the run and went into hiding. I'm not mistaken that you may be the one I was looking for."

"You got the wrong man. I'm a farmer."

Inuyasha can not tell a lie due to scenting his smell by him. He can really tell that he's no human at all, and he diffidently has the right one.

"I can see that. What do you farm?" He asked.

Without saying anything, he reach over the basket pull out a daikon, and toss over which the half-demon catches it in his hand.

"Daikon." He answered.

"Daikon, huh?" He raised a brow.

"I also grow Camellias." He added.

"For making tea?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Would you like some?" He pointed out the hanging kettle.

"Nah. I'm not much into tea myself."

"I see."

A moment silent continues as he, and Hiroki stared off each other not making a slight movement nor brake eye contact to one another while the kettle was still boiling.

"How long have you lived here?" Inuyasha decided asked to brake the silence once more.

"I lived here all my life." He replied.

"Have you always been a farmer, and not some bloodthirsty murdering demon?"

"I told you before I'm not who your looking for. I'm just a farmer." Hiroki said.

More silence was filling up as the kettle slowly starts to whistle.

"If your planning on taking me in you'll be held responsible for fuse accusing me as a demon."

"Well then...if I had to prove your a demon or not, I'll had to ask you to come over here and let me test you with this." Inuyasha said pulling a small device out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Hiroki asked.

"Oh, this?" He said wave it around. "This is called the Vec-Comm deivce. It's designed to tell if your human, or demon. All I had to do is scan one of your eyes. Now I'm gonna ask you again to get your ass over here, and let me test this on you."

"Are you threatening me?" His voice slowly grew aggressively, and rumble a low growl.

Inuyasha does the same.

"So what if I am?" He said.

Hiroki draws near him, as Inuyasha stood up. With no doubt he is quite taller then the half-demon is as he towers over him. The whistling of the tea kettle grew louder, and louder as the intensity was growing in the room. Not knowing it, Hiroki hid his right hand as long sharp bear claw start to admire out his fingers.

"Go ahead. Take your best shot." He smirked which made him flustered.

Which swift moment, Hiroku lash out thrusting his bared claws at him only for, Inuyasha to quickly stop it. He draw his gun out but, Hiroku knocks it down out of his hand while grabbing him by the collar of his coat and toss the half-demon across the room with enough force him to crash through the paper wall, and into the ground.

Inuyasha groaned from the impact he had take as he gets back up only to be football tackled by, Hiroki ramming like a battering ram until he gets slam against a old mini pickup truck. He then tries to stab him with is claws but, Inuyasha dodges it.

He then bites him causing, Hiroki to let out an agonizing yell as he grabbed his long white hair yank it, causing the half-demon to yelp. Then he gets he whole head shoved against the glass of the truck's window which, Hiroki bash his head repeatedly three times until the glass shattered with fragment of glass pierce on his forehead while red liquid rush down. Inuyasha then retaliates by elbowing repeatedly him to the gut, and turn him over pinning him against the track laying out few punches to the kidney then land a strike to his throat, causing his opponent to gasped out coughing and whizzing, holding his throat with hand as he collapsed down to his knees.

While taking his time to recover, Inuyasha staggered over to retrieve his gun as he pointed at his opponent. Hiroki held his neck coughing, and catching breath again.

"How it feel...killing your own kind." Hiroki asked slowly getting himself back up.

"I only exterminate the kinds that runs. And I myself don't run." Inuyasha replied.

"You Slayers are all the same. Complete scums!" Hiroku said panted. "However you share the same demon blood, and yet you help those worthless mortals, and you become a killer to us."

"That's what everyone think of me. Because I'm no killer like you."

"Then your a nothing but a fool. A DEAD FOOL!"

Hiroki then lunge at the half-demon for the kill only for him with quick reflect fires his gun.

''BAM! BAM!''

As the rounds hit in his flesh, Hiroki falls on the ground dead as, Inuyasha stood there lowering his gun down as smoke comes out of the barrel.

He let a sigh heading back inside the farmhouse while he noticed the tea kettle was still whistling as he take a rag unhooking it down, and pour the boiled water to put out the fire as he puff of smoke cover the room.

After that he walks out of the house, and heads back to his cruiser while holding a cloth on his forehead to stop the bleeding as he takes off leaving the scene behind.

'I'm no killer. I do what I had to do no matter the differences.'

Flashback End

After sharing all that whole experience to, Kagome whose eyes were wide, Inuyasha hitch his breath to notice it.

"I...I'm sorry, Kagome." He hung his head down with his ears droop down. "It must've be too much to hear all that."

"What?" Kagome asked until she gasped in realization. "Oh! Oh, no! No, no, no! I mean it is so much to handle to hear all that. But I'm more concern about all that beat you suffered by fighting that demon fugitive yesterday."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed to that. "You're forgetting that I have both human, and demon blood in me. Yes I do get injured, and bleed. But I heal, and recover really fast then normal mortals."

Kagome chuckled as she smiled.

"Kagome...can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Do you think I'm-"

Just before what he was going to say he hear, Kagome gasped. "Oh, my god!" She looking at her watch in shock. "I'm late for work!"

She finish her coffee as she rush out grabbing her coat, and purse while she takes her keys.

"Gotta go now! I'll see ya, Inuyasha!" Kagome waved.

"Okay. You take care." He waved back to her giving a slight smile.

Bye, Buyo!" She rushed out shutting the door behind her.

Now alone with her overweight cat leaps on the table as he purrs which, Inuyasha chuckled as he playfully fondle his ear.

"I guess I should get to work too." He said. "I bet you want me to bring back a can sardine, huh?"

The fat cat only replies with lazy meow.

"Thought so." He gets up, and slip on his coat, and hoisted his gun in his holster as he heads off.

While he heads through the halls, and takes the elevator up to the rooftop of the apartment complex where every hover cars is parked, (Though, Kagome never own herself one since she prefers her bike riding to work instead which he does agree one that) Inuyasha couldn't he his mind off of what, Hiroki said to him yesterday.

'You share the same demon blood, and yet you help those worthless mortals, and you become a killer to us.'

Once he enters in his cruiser he let out a sigh saying to himself.

"I'm no killer. I'm not...But what about, Kagome? Does she see me one?"

He looked up in the front view window of his car looking up to the sky wondering to himself what, Kagome truly see in him as someone who does nothing exterminate other demons. 


	2. Interlude - 1

Kagome's Job

Kagome paddle in intense speed as her velocity increased, zooming pass, and make sharp turns in each corners. She was panting heavily for paddling her bike for 5 miles to her work place as she was in a hurry to make it there before her working hours starts up or else she would be in deep trouble with her boss since, Mr Miyazaki can get a bit iffy when his employees are late.

Kagome never had been this late before, usually she get up, tidy up, and set off. But due to wasting time on hearing, Inuyasha's Slayer hunting event he had must've made her run late for it. But she really couldn't blame him, it was her stupid idea to waste her precious time on telling his experience of being a slayer, and whatnot.

As she makes it to a local cafe restaurant where she works at, she parks her bike there, and lock it with a lock cable to secure it so now one can steal it. She hustle over to the entrance still panting, and out of breath from all that paddling she did to get here. She wasted no time as, Kagome makes a b-line toward the back, and into the woman's changing room where she comes across three other girls are shedding they're clothes only in their bra, and undies.

Some were the same age as, Kagome while the other was more older.

"Hey! Where have you been?" One of them exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're almost late. You know how our boss can get when someone is late." The other said slip on black skirt on.

Kagome let out a sigh of shame.

"Sorry guys. I was caught up on something back at the apartment." She enters in carrying her purse as she makes her way toward her locker.

"Not to worry. You're just in time before our working hours starts in about few minutes" The third one said putting on a white long sleeve shirt.

The three girls she with are, Kagome's best close friends she spend both at junior high, and high school together many years ago. The first one was named, Ayumi, the second one was Eri, and the third one was, Yuka.

Once in a while she, and the girls would hangout doing usual girl's nights, going shopping in malls, eating lunch during their break time from work, and other time have evening dinner time. They would often do karaoke, or other activities. Kagome look upon them as sisters to her, and even though their the ones's that always support her the same that her mother does. Despite often they would tease, or telling about dirty jokes to her despite she is living in the same apartment with the half-demon, Inuyasha which of course would object to that, and would deny her affections toward him.

"So, Kagome. Tell us why the reason you were running late this morning?" Yuka asked putting on a green vest.

"Oh nothing really. I just lost track of time that's all." Kagome answered.

"I'm guessing you were busy with dog eared roommate of yours." Ayumi said giving her a smirk.

"N-No. No that's not it at all, Ayumi." She said.

"Oh come, Kagome. You know you've been wanting to play with his gun down his pants." Kagome's eyes widen, and her face went red..

"What?!" She let out. "No, no, no! That has nothing to do with the reason I'm late!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh relax. I was only joking." Ayumi smiled.

"So how long has he been your roommate?" Eri asked her while she put on some brown loafers on each foot.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Inuyasha? Well he, and I have been living in the apartment for years ever since we've graduated high school."

"Have you two ever had any down time between you two?" Yuka asked as she watch, Kagome takes off her coat, and slowly shed off her clothes.

"We do. But, Inuyasha is a busy guy despite that he is a slayer." Kagome replied reaching over to her uniform. "I guess you can say...he's very keen on it."

"I'm awfully jealous of you!" Ayumi exclaim. "A girl like you who has a handsome half-demon slayer with cute doggy ear, and a ripped body as your roommate. I'm quite surprised he haven't take a piece of you." Ayumi snickered as the other snorted, and covering their mouths to hold their laughter.

"Ayumi! Seriously! Me, and Inuyasha are not a thing!" She yelled, flushing more on her face.

"Haha! Chill down, girl. I was just pulling ya." She smiled.

Kagome turned back frowning, and annoyed by, Ayumi's childish jokes. But while she was dressing, she couldn't help but wonder if, Inuyasha, and herself do have a little thing to each other. I mean there time, Kagome watch him walk around the apartment, shirtless showing off his fit, strong pecs, and biceps which made her blush by the sight of him.

'Though...I had to admit. He is very strong, and has a wonderful body. Huh! W-What am I saying?! We're just friends! Roommates! What the hell am I having these thoughts of him?'

She sighed.

'Although I still can't stop wondering what he was going to ask me for back there. ...Inuyasha... were you trying tell me something you want me to know? What was it? Oh well, I'll never know for sure. For now I need to focus on the job a hand!'

After getting dress the girls sets off to their positions, operating, and managing the serving counters, while others got themselves some treys on their hands, ready to serve coffee to their customers. 


	3. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's Break Time

Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, HQ.

Inuyasha returns back to base after his extermination hunt by taking out a centipede demon called, the Mistress Centipede that was reeking havoc in the dark underground sewer systems, devouring homeless people, and normal pedestrian passing by.

Unlike his last extermination hunt with, Hiroki, the demon centipede was more brutal fight plus not to mention getting messy from getting covered in sewerage waste which it covering his long sliver-white hair. He grumble so much how long it going to take to wash it all that multiple time shower locker. Unlike washing demon bloods out of him, washing garbage, and other wastes out of his ears, and other places.

As the half-demon was strolling through the halls while cops, secretaries, and other slayers comment how much he smells, and other start gagging.

'Damn so much of not getting dirty. Why can't some demon resident any other place aside of living in sewers?!'

While he was walking along until he comes across a tall man with long, slivery white locks the same as his passed by. It was non other then his half-older brother, Sesshomaru. Like, Inuyasha, he is a demon as well, but more of a full blooded one at that.

Inuyasha glared, not happy to see him as same goes to,Sesshomaru.

They ignore each other not saying anything, nor look at each until the full fledged demon stops his tracks.

"You smell like shit." Sesshomaru said not even turning his head to glance back at him.

"Yeah? What else is new?" He grumbled.

Without a word, Sesshomaru presume onward while a little small green imp was following behind.

"Wait up, Mister Sesshomaru!"

'That all so serious attitude there. That's Sesshomaru, my older brother...half-brother to be exact since we're both born from separate mothers from out demon father. Sesshomaru, and I are not really don't have likings to one another. But I wouldn't give shits about him anyways. He nothing but a pain of my ass is all I can say. And that little green goblin there...that's, Jaken. Sesshomaru so called assistant. Not much to say but his impulsive nags which is deafening to my ears.'

After 20 minutes of showering off all the sewerage from head to toe he makes his way to the shooting range to kill time on firing his piece at targets. With are other two slayers firing at their targets too. One is a 21-year old female human with long dark brown, tied in a high ponytail, and the other one was man with short black thick banged hair, along with a small ponytail who was a year older then the other.

'Those two slayers there. That's Miroku, and Sango. Like, Kagome they are my best friends ever since we both attended the same high school as them. Sango is a tough human, and full of pride to herself which I will give credit. She is a grade-A slayer. Miroku was also a good slayer too. But the only problem about is...well...he's a complete womanizer, and an ass grabbing fool. Which he mainly does to, Sango.'

Just on cue, Miroku eyed on his prize as she was reloading her gun. His hand makes it's target with his hands placed on her right butt cheek which made, Sango jolted, and leap a bit.

"Uuuuggghhhh?! DAMN IT, MIROKU YOU JERK!" Sango shouted.

With that she gave his face with a nice ''SMACK!'' as the whole shooting range room echoed. That slap lifted a big red hand mark on his left side of his face.

'See what I mean.'

"Sango, dear. Why be so harsh upon me?" Miroku sighed rubbing his cheek.

She gave him a scowled expression as she looks away.

"Hmph!" She huffed.

"Ah jeez, Miroku you're such an idiot." Inuyasha said. "You always do this ever since high school." He unload his empty rounds out the chamber.

"I was only just checking to see if her beautiful posterior is since she has being working out in the gym lately." He gave a sly look at her.

"Ugh! You're such a dirty man. You have no respect to woman's figure." She glared at him.

"My dear, dear, Sango. I respect everyone women's body part. Especially you my sweet goddess."

Sango grumbled in annoyance as she slip her gun back in her holster as she exit out the room with her high heels clip on the solid floor as she flips him off.

"Really?" He sighed. "No manners at all."

"Your the to talk." Inuyasha said sneering at him. "You know, Sango is tired of your shit. You really need to deal with your habit."

"Oh, Inuyasha my friend. You know I can't help myself." Miroku said giving a innocent smile.

"Keh!" He scoffed. "Whatever. I'm off to my break. See ya." He heads out.

"Say hello to, Kagome for me." He winked.

"Fat chance, Miroku."

xxx

On a rainy afternoon, everyone has their umbrellas out, and rain pour down crazy. Inuyasha was rushing to the cafe where, Kagome works, shielding himself from the heavy rain with a newspaper even though it didn't do much to help as we was now all wet.

He rushed inside as he was panting heavily with all the running.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Came a voice that sound all so familiar.

Inuyasha glanced up to see, Kagome all dressed in her waitress outfit along with an apron around her waist, and holding a trey on her left hand as she stood there smiling,

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha greeted her back.

"On break again?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nod.

He sat on the booth as he orders a dark roasted coffee, and only bit a cream, and sugar as usual.

"Here you go!" She exclaimed hand him his coffee.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he starts blowing on it to cool it down then take a slow sip.

"So tell me, Inuyasha, what demon have you executed today?" Kagome asked.

"Eh. Just some big old centipede demon from the sewer system. I swear I'm sick of dealing demons that are hiding or living in dark smelly places." He replied as he take another ssip of his coffee.

"Ugh!" Kagome gagged as she noticed he still smells despite the fact he showered back the headquarters. "I know what you mean." She bemoaned. "I should really get you some cologne."

"Keh!" He scoffed. "As if I need those. Besides It's very sensitive to my nose."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She agreed as she watch him sip his coffee.

"So...how are how is, Miroku, and Sango doing?" She asked.

"Oh, their doing well. Other then the fact that perverted fool kept grabbing her...eh..." He stop to rephrase the word ''Ass to.'' "Butt every time."

Kagome sighed. "Oh, Miroku. Same old womanizing fellow. I swear he never change ever since we graduated from high school."

"Tsk! Yeah," He does the same with his bowl of noodles. "Still...Sango seems to have some interest in him even she doesn't show it."

"I take it that, Sango, and Miroku have a thing to one another, huh?" Kagome replied.

"Well, you could say that." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome chuckles as well until she decided to change the subject of asking one simple question she been wanting to ask throughout the whole morning.

"Inuyasha...may I ask you something?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He tilt his head. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Back at the apartment, when you told about what happen yesterday when you suffer that injury on you head from taking out, Hiroki. You were going ask me a question before I checked out." She then turn to him, and look at him deeply to his his golden eyes to her chocolate brown ones. "What was it you were going to ask me?"

Inuyasha knew she hasn't forgotten about what he was going to ask her earlier as looks away, and lets out a deep sigh.

"Oh, that...uh, well it was something that's been bothering me last night ever since after I put down, Hiroki. He said something of me about me becoming a killer like the ones I exterminate."

He then turns his head back at her and said. "Kagome...do you think...I'm I a killer to you?"

Kagome felt her breath hitch as her eyes went wide hearing him asking her that.

"...Inuyasha!..." Kagome whispered. "Why would say that?"

"Eh, n-nothing. Just forget. It's stupid for me to ask you that question."

"Inuyasha...you're not a killer. You not like those other horrible demons that harm or kill innocents like me. I know you, and I know you can never become that way. You're no killer, Inuyasha. You're just doing what you know is right for both human, and demons alike."

She then place a hand on his shoulder which he tense up a bit by it at first but soon relaxed.

"Your my friend, Inuyasha. And I know you can never hurt me."

"...Kagome..." He whispered as their eyes still lock in to each other. Not breaking any eye contact or looking away as their eyes has soften.

"Kagome." He said her name again. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Inuyasha." She gave him a sweet smile.

After a while the two had finished his coffee.

Inuyasha reach into his pocket to pull out his wallet, and put the yens on the counter.

"Thanks for the coffee." Inuyasha said.

"No problem." Kagome said smiling.

"I should get back to H.Q in the next 10 minutes so I got go." Inuyasha said as

"I'm pretty sure you do. Well see later, Inuyasha!" She wave at him.

"Hehe, you too, Kagome." He waved back to her as he walks right out.

'I guess it doesn't matter who I am, or what I do. I'll always be for who I am. Weather I'm half human, and half demon, I'm still will always be the man I am now."


	4. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's New Assignment

Upon returning to H.Q, Inuyasha was informed by, Jaken that his brother Sesshomaru need to him inside Kawasaki's office. At first he starts to question by why he not even bother to show up himself to tell him rather then sending his annoying turd instead. Nevertheless, the half-demon makes his way towards his office were his supervising boss, and, Sesshomaru are waiting for him.

He swing the door open as it hits against the wall.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Sesshomaru said in a annoyance of his half-brother's ill-manners.

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry. Maybe next time I should knock politely!" He said sarcastically.

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru scoffed at his childish sarcasm.

"Okay that's enough out of you two!" Their boss said in a disgruntled tone.

Kawasaki was mid overweight man who look like close to his 40's, with a white shirt with a brownish-red tie around his neck. His hair was grey, and has a mustache, and a cigar in his mouth puffing few smokes out.

"Take a seat, Inuyasha. I have an assignment for the both of you." He said.

Inuyasha made a low growl of not liking the sound of him partnering a with his older brother. Sesshomaru felt the same way of not to keen for teaming up with his half-breed fool of a little brother.

"Hope you got some explanation to why I had to team up with this ass wipe."

Sesshomaru just made a slight groan in annoyance.

"You will, kid. Now quit being an asshole, and sit down." Mr. Kawasaki said.

Inuyasha does so, but he moves his chair few inch away form where, Sesshomaru is sitting not daring to be close to him.

'Our supervisor, Kawasaki can be a pain whenever he barks out orders, but he is one of the best among all the other supervisors in this department...as long he's not drunk up his ass from drink so much sakes.'

As he knows it, the middle age man opens his drawer of his office desk, pulling out a beverage bottle of sake along with a shot glass as he pours it down.

"We got four incarnations roaming around the sheets. They jumped a the shuttle of from Kyoto, killed the crew and passengers. They found the shuttle drifting off the coast of Tokyo Bay two weeks ago so we know they're around." He said as he takes his cigar out of his mouth and place it on the ash trey.

"Incarnations?" Inuyasha asked not so clear what he meant by what he said.

"Artifical Demons. Incarnations is some people call them." Mr. Kawasaki said, picking up his shot, and chugs it down with one gulp.

"Aren't artificial demons are illegal to the regulation of the japanese government, sir?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They're illegal not to let loose outside from the Arach Corporation's genetic cloning facilities. The problem is now that no one's ever gonna find out that they're down here in Tokyo. Because you two gonna track them and take them out."

Inuyasha listening to all giving in uninterested expression on his face with his arms wrapped up.

"Why do I care?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru scowls him for talking back at his boss.

"Because know one else can handle these ones. The bastards are not alike from other demons you usually hunt, Inuyasha. That's way I need you, and your brother since you two are the only demons we recruited to the slayer ranks. Now, this is a bad one, the worst yet. I need both your strength, speeds, skills, and experiences."

"Well sorry pal. But I'm just gonna say no to that." Inuyasha replied.

"Why not?" Mr. Kawasaki asked.

"Because there's no way I'm working together with is jerk off over there." Inuyasha said point his thumb at him. "Get him someone else to babysit. As for me I'm booking it."

Inuyasha sat up and head to the door.

"You stop right where you are! You know the score pal? If you're not cop, you're little people."

Inuyasha stops himself as he glance back at him.

"No choice, huh?" He asked.

"No choice, pal." Mr. Kawasaki replied.

Inuyasha let out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine. What's the intel of these...incarnations."

xxx

Mr. Kawasaki takes, the two brothers to a brief room watching a footage taken from the tokyo bay security cams where the shuttle crashed land on. What was in the footage are few security guards being attacked by group of escaped artificial demons all dressed in white subject clothing. Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru watched close witnessing the carnage.

"There was an escape from the genetic cloning facility two weeks ago. Six incarnations: three male, three female. They slaughtered 25 people and jumped a shuttle. An aerial patrol spotted it off the coast as it cashed landed. No crew, no sight of them. Three nights ago they tired to break into Arach Corporation. They manage to take two of them out. We lost the others."

He takes the cigar and puff out few clouds of smoke out as he processes on.

"On the possibility they might try to infiltrate as employees. I had Hanzo go over and run a Vec-Comm tests on the new worker all around the city..."

He then shows a street cam footage of, Hanzo with a very large buff man who has a punk out mohawk, and was dress then dirty jean pants, and a tank-top shirt, as he was going to ask him for the test until he gets plumbed by being slammed against the concrete wall with his head smashed, and blood splatter all over.

"...Looks like he got himself one."

The footage stop in a freeze frame as the computer enhance, and zooms in show the face of this man that, attack and killed, Hanzo.

"That's, Lee. artificial demon number 247814, superhuman strength. He can lift 400 or more pounds of anything he can lift. The only way you can hurt him is to kill."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed with his shoulder shrugged. "That's no problem. I'll just put a bullet right between the middle of his skull without any thought."

Sesshomaru just round his eyes around.

"Idiot." He whispered.

"Hey, I heard that!" He exclaimed.

"Can it! Now pay attention on the next one."

Show a next footage of a woman all dress in a slutty get up, mid length hooker boots, fishnet stocking, black leather mini skirt, black leather bra-style top, and a leather biker jacket. She was leaning against one of the lamp post smoke a cigarette.

"This is, Kagura. You may think she some slut. But she has skills of a kick murder squad. Talk about Beauty and the Beast. She's both."

The next footage is taken from a security cam in a strip club where another female woman dancing on stage, spinning around the pole, and showing of her sexual physic.

"The forth one is, Azumi. Working as a stripper. But like, Kagura she has the same speed, and agility. Don't let her looks deceive you, she's a bloodthirsty killer."

The final footage show a man who looks like in his 20's, has a long black hair, fair skin, but dead pale, and his eyes blood red.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Him? That's, Naraku. Artificial demon number 736788. Highly skilled in combat, and has demonic abilities of a spider. Probably they're leader."

"I fail to see what the purpose of why they risk on breaking out of the facility and come all this way here for?" Sesshomaru asked.

For once, Inuyasha agrees with him even though he really hates to admit it.

"Yeah, That's very unusual. What do they want out of the Arach Corporation?" She asked.

"You tell me. That's what you two are here for." Mr. Kawasaki replied. "Now they were designed to copy human beings, and blend with demon DNA in every way except the only difference is their not fully as demons...say as if their half-breeds like you kid."

"What? Are you suggesting I'm one these artificial demons?" He asked.

"I didn't say you are." He replied giving him a stern look at him. :Now there's another thing you should do before you, and Sesshomaru start your investigation. I'm sending to the main building of Arach Corporation."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Bets me. All I know is that, Onigumo wants to speak with you about something. That's all he give to me."

"Keh," He scoffed. "Whatever you say, sir."

"Sesshomaru, would escort him there?" Mr. Kawasaki asked.

He only respond with a nod, as he turns to him.

"Let's go, Inuyasha. Try not to slow me down."

"I planned to." He he grumbled as he follows him.

'I wonder why, Onigumo the CEO, and founder of the corporation want me there for. Is this had to do with this assignment of mine? I never know until I get to there.' 


	5. Chapter 3

An Old Friend

The pressure on. With twenty-five people dead, we couldn't sit back and wait for, Naraku and his other incarnations to keel over on their own. Too much was at stake. Artificial Demons were big industry...and the corporation was on top of the line. Making more advance, and intelligent then ordinary demons. Ever since they first started the program of mass producing on genetic clones of demon hybrids back in 2049 after the end of the tension of the Nuclear War between the Americans and North Koreans while Japan was caught in the middle of it. With the war only lasted from 2022 to 2043 leaving half of our country destroyed from the bombings. The results of the radiation started killing half of the animal spices, and most mainly spiders are now highly endangered, and extincted in Japan. Thus Arach Corporation not provide genetic ingenuity, and cloning, but technological robotics of making artificial spiders while physical real ones are extremely rare to find, and afford by the rich. Keh! Not that anyone give shits about spiders since most people hated, and some are scared of them and how strange this, Onigumo guy really obsessive to those eight legged freaks.'

Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were cruising through the luscious city going passing through skyscrapers after skyscraper while the city glows making their destination to the main Arach Corporation building.

By the structure of the building was like a towering mountain, much similar to mount fuji. But the sight, and design of it was like an Egyptian pyramid.

While they makes for a clear landing, Sesshomaru activates the communication comm to contact, Jaken.

"Jaken. I'll be working late tonight so I want you to pick, Rin from school while I'm still out." Sesshomaru said.

"Y-Yes, Sesshomaru. I'll inform her you're still working." He replied giving him a salute to him respectfully which the great demon rolled his eyes around before he hang up.

"Sending your little imp to do the babysitting duties again?" He asked.

Sesshomaru just scoffed at him not looking at him as he lands the cruiser.

"Get out." He said.

"Whatever you say...asshole." He said getting off the hover craft giving him the finger as he walks towards the blast door as it opens.

xxx

Inuyasha was escorted to the office by one of the secretaries as she informs him that, Onigumo will being arriving in shortly. Leaving the half-demon alone in this wide open space office watching the horizon of the whole entire view of Tokyo.

Glanced over to the side of his desk was a glassed with a Jorou Spider was inside of it. He leans over to take a closer look at it as he tap the glass with his finger.

"Like my spider, Inuyasha?" came a voice.

Inuyasha turns around to see a shadowy figure standing by the darkness of the corner.

"Not really. Is it artificial? He asked.

"No...it's authentic." The man said as he slowly emerged out of the dark walking also slightly limping as a tapping of a cane was heard. "I take it you're not fond of spiders?" He asked as the light reveals to be all wrapped in bandages every inch of his body.

His face look distorted and deformed as his skin has suffered third degree burns Upon that he was also wearing a greyish-blue kimono robe.

"Must've been expansive." He said.

"Indeed. I have spend even bit of yens trying to get my hands for this fine rare specimen. It's quite a real shame that not many are lifted to repopulate."

"Not like anyone cares if their going extincted." Inuyasha replied.

"You would think that, half-breed. But you do realize that spiders are very important creature to this earth. Think of it this way. Imagine a world where spiders never exist. Insects such a cockroaches, flies, and other pests would over populate on civilization. Spiders provides on bring less insects then more while also benefit their survival." Onigumo explained as he makes his way to his desk.

"Spiders nothing good then to leave cobwebs all over."

"True. But that's how the way a spider could catch it's meal."

Inuyasha seems to not waste anytime as he was going to to demand why he was brought here upon on his new investigation on hunting down, Naraku, and his goons. If he brought him here for a reason then he would have cut to the chase.

"Might explain why I'm here?" He asked.

"You're curious to know why I have the T.M.P.D sent you here? Well I'll might as well get over the details then." He takes a seat on his chair as he place both is hands wrapped together with his fingers.

"I've already got intel on few of the escaped incarnations that come here to break into my whole build. In the fact they are trying to seek answers to something that you and I don't know of. I expect their try to come to me as I am the ones that created them by genetic cloning."

"It would seem trying to create super advance demon hybrids doesn't seem like a smart idea at first." Inuyasha said.

"It seems our work is not a benefit to the public am I not mistaken, Inuyasha?" Onigumo looked at him tensely by his one single eye that's not covered by the bandaged from the other eye that is covered.

"These incarnations are like any other demons. They're even a benefit or a hazed." He replied. If they're a benefit...it's not my problem."

Onigumo give an unsettling laugh.

"You've have such words from a half-breed such as yourself. Answer me this, Inuyasha. Have you ever executed a human by mistake?"

"No. Why you ask?"

"Because in your position of a slayer it could be a risk. Especially since you're part demon. Do you ever once harmed, or killed a human being?"

At this point, Inuyasha was growing impatient with this man as he want to get this over with right now.

"Just cut to the chase and explain to me why I'm here?" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed.

"Very well then. The reason I called you here is because I have someone who can help you upon your investigation."

"Who?" He asked wondering.

"Have you ever heard the name of, Kikyo by any chance?"

His dog ears perked up as his breath hitch by hearing that name.

"...Kikyo...?" He whispered.

"I see you've recognize that name from somewhere am I not mistaken?" He asked.

"I-" He tried to asked but his words just remain stuck in his throat. "I...don't know anyone name, Kikyo." He try to be denial to the fact he knows that name from anywhere.

"Oh, I do think you have." He said with a slight chuckle. "I've been going over your files. I do know you once lived in an orphanage many years ago. And surprisingly, Kikyo was also from that same orphanage as you, Inuyasha am I wrong?" He asked.

Though it's true that, Inuyasha knew, Kikyo before a long time ago. Ever since they were the same age. In fact she live in that orphanage with her younger sister, Kaede. As remain seated as memories flashes from his eyes of a image of a little young girl holding something in her hands as she sat by a lone cherry tree. He shook of his trail of thoughts as he eyed on the burned figure.

"Why are you asking me all this...what are you getting at?" He demanded.

"No need to be so demanding. I'm simply helping you to have a little reunion with your long forgotten friend."

"Then answer this question, Onigumo...how do you know, Kikyo?" He asked.

"Let just say she used to nurse me back to health ever since the freak accident I have suffered a year ago." Onigumo replied. "Which is why I look like now."

"She used to be your caretaker?" He asked.

"Correct. And after I was back to health I had no need for her so I released her out of her service. She now work as a dance performer at a local bar in Yokohama Chinatown. But I also made her as my undercover agent to my company. As a result, she has information on the whereabouts of the fugitives your looking for." And with that he take a calling card that has the address written on it. "You'll find her with this address."

Inuyasha takes it as he look at it the calling card show a green Chinese dragon on as the text said ''The Jade Dragon''.

"I assure to you that you'll have no problem locating her?" He asked.

Inuyasha only shook his head ''No'' as he turns to take off heading back to the cruiser where, Sesshomaru was waiting. Without saying a word to one another they board in, and takes off heading to the next destination.

'Kikyo...I haven't hear her name for years. Not ever since...' Inuyasha snaps out of it. 'Get a hold of yourself, Inuyasha! Focus in the task.'

xxx

In the busy streets of chinatown as many people are flooding the the entire town, Inuyasha may have no problem being pushed, and shoved, but words of prejudices, and racist insults such calling him... ''Freak or Monster or Half-Breed'' he ignores these comments but deep inside his blood was boiling.

After walking, and stopping for some noodles to eat until he find the local bar. He enters in as chinese music is filling inside the building as more crowd of costumers are drinking, and laughing with funny social comments while ignoring the half-breed. Inuyasha sat down on the counter asked the bartender for water since, Inuyasha himself is no drinker. While he drink his ice cold drink his ears perked forward at the sound of the announcer speaking on the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together and feast your eyes on the magnificent beauty. Give it up for the one and only, Kikyo!"

The crowd roar the whole room with cheers, and applauses which his ears are pierced by the loud sounds which he grunted.

The light dims down fade to darkness as a single spotlight shine on the stage carton as soothing music starts playing.

With the carton slowly open as in the center of the stage a young beautiful woman wearing a traditional miko outfit as a white ribbon tied a ponytail from her waist-length rich black hair. She was holding two hand fans. She slowly approach the front stage as her eyes were closed. Once he stop she open the fans up as she starts to do her traditional dancing as the audiences remain seated silently observing her beauty. Her eyes remain shut as she waves her arms around spinning around, and fans her hand fans.

"Look at her. What a goddess she is." One of the audience said.

"Such a woman. I wonder how do I get my hands on someone like her?" One of them added.

Kikyo continues to dance as she holds a pose. Her eyes slowly peel open only half way showing her hazel brown iris. For some reason to, Inuyasha's point of view...it would seem that she is actually staring at the half-demon.

Kikyo then twirl her hands around with her fans fluttering them. She walks around with her hair waving about from motion she makes.

'Even I haven't seen her for years ever since we're kids. I can't believe she now a full grown woman.' Inuyasha was lost in thoughts as he watch, Kikyo dancing gracefully.

'Damn it! Focus here! You here to get info on her!'

Kikyo stops in her place as she drop the fans. Her arms reach behind her head as she untie her white ribbon to release her full long luscious black hair as she flung with her hands as the crowd ooze with oohhs and ahhs of amazement as the light shine her smooth long hair.

As she continues to to dance as she wave she hair around showing more her beauty as audience are memorized and lore to her beauty as the can't take their eyes off of her some goes to the half-demon as well.

She makes her grand finale by tossing confetti balls as the burst open sending sparkles of glitter and small paper scatter at the front seat audiences as she kneel of her knees and prey. The whole crowd stood up clapping their hands, and tossing yens to her cheering to her.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous, Kikyo! A wonderful performance you pulled out tonight! Give her many applause to her everyone!" The announcer shouted in the mic.

Inuyasha remain seated as the crowds continue to clap for her, and cheering more loudly.

Later on, Inuyasha was escort to the back stage by one of the employees to her dressing room.

"Miss Kikyo, you have a visiter." He knocked on her door.

"Let him in. He has my permission to enter." Her voice came through the door.

As man let's him in as the door shuts behind him.

He sees, Kikyo behind a shoji screen as her silhouette of her was shown by the light shining through it as she was shedding her miko dress off. Inuyasha froze in his place as he watched her changing inside.

"Never thought I be seeing you again, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she slowly emerged out of screen. Catching him by surprise by the fact, Kikyo is topless but only in her underwear showing her bare naked body at the half-demon which he gasped looking away flushing bit pink on his cheeks along with the tip of his ears.

Luckily her long, flowing black hair covers her breasts.

"It's been so long hasn't it?" She asked.

"Uh...y-yeah. It has been." Inuyasha said still his head was facing away from the sight of her.

Kikyo doesn't show any embarrassment of exposing her half naked body since she let ever men like her manger, and employees to see her bare.

"So...uh...you sure have grown the last time I seen you." Inuyasha muttered.

"Same to you." She replied as she makes her way to the other side of the room as she tied a fresh new white ribbon to tie her long hair, as she slip in a bra on. "Are you just here to see me like this during this reunion?" She asked.

"Are you just teasing me?" He replied still looking uninterested. But somehow his heart was pounding through his chest.

"Then what is it your here for?" She continues to put a bathrobe.

"Onigumo send me here to get intel on the whereabouts of, Naraku, and his escaped incarnations.

Kikyo comes out out of the side of room which brought some much relief that she clothed.

"I see. She said. "I'm not surprised."

"Seems you're not all that surprised." Inuyasha said.

"If that's what your here for then I'll give this. One of the incarnations known as, Lee is living in a hotel called The Yokai Inn. You will find info of what your seeking that would lead to, Naraku."

"That's all...?" He said.

"Yes." Kikyo looked at him. "Last I've check, Lee was just out couple hours ago. So you'll won't have any problem running into him once you investigate."

"Fine with me." Inuyasha nodded. But before he exit out, Kikyo stops him by saying this...

"Inuyasha...do you still have that jewel I've gave you?" She asked.

"Huh?" He glance over shoulder looking at her. "The Shikon Jewel?"

"Mhmm. You still have it?"

"Yes." With that he exit out the door leaving her alone in her room.

'The Shikon Jewel...it what she gave to me as a gift ever since I lifted the orphanage. God it's been so long I've had that piece of jewel. I never thought after all these years I still have it in my possession. But for some reason I can't stop thinking of seeing her again now an adult woman. Kikyo...I never thought this day would come that I would see you again...' 


	6. Chapter 4

Seeking Answers

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrives to the Yokai Inn where one of the incarnations, Lee was living in. With the help of the hotel owner giving a copy key card to room B7 of the second floor where, Lee had ranted. Once they enter in the whole place was a bit run down, but not much as what they expect to be in this local inn. The two decided to split up as they begin investigating and seek out any clues they can find.

Sesshomaru search in the kitchen area seeing the empty beer bottles, and chinese noodle boxes scatter on the table. While, Inuyasha search in the bathroom. He turns on the light but it starts flicker. Groining in annoyance of how the fact the owner of this place is so cheap of not fixing any much light around here. He goes over to a tub pulling the curtains aside as water was still dripping from the shower head.

Leaning for a closer look he notice something was smeared around the the edges. He wipe it was his finger as he sniffs at it.

"Paint?" he whispered.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was was busy making an origami with a shredded piece of paper he found as he bent into a shape of moth.

"Are you going to help me find something here, or you just going to sit on your ass making stupid origami figures?"

Sesshomaru just glance at him with a glare as held out something by his two fingers.

"Found this." he said.

He hands it to him, as the half-demon looks at it. Whatever it was it looks as it's a leg that is severed from some sort a spider. He then place it in a plastic evidence bag.

"Anything else you find?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing but paint smothered in a bathtub." Inuyasha answered. "But there's got to be something else that we can find that would give us our leads to, Naraku, and the other incarnations."

Inuyasha goes inside the master bedroom search inside some drawers. As he rummage through some clothing he finds a stack of photographic pictures which he examine them. So far there's nothing else they can find, but Inuyasha gets the feeling that both the severed spider leg, and these photos may provide the answer for locating, Naraku and the other fugitives.

xxx

(A/N: Just so you know this takes place after, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru investigated, Lee's hotel.)

Not far from where the other side of chinatown, Lee was making his way towards the alleyway where, Naraku was waiting for him.

"Lee...you're late." he said in a deep voice.

"M-My apologies, Naraku..."

"Did you get your precious photos?" he asked.

Lee shook his head. "Someone was there. They already got to them." he said.

"Who? Men?" Naraku asked.

"N-No...demons. One of them is full fledge, and other appears to be a half-breed."

"I see. And are they slayers no doubt?" he asked looking at him sternly by his dark red eyes.

Lee only responded with a nod as without warning, Naraku grabbed him by the throat, and shoved him agains the wall. Despite that he was taller, and bigger then him, Naraku was far stronger then him or any of the other incarnations. His hand has a full hold around the men's neck as he slowly tighten it his grip strangling him.

"You let a bunch of slayers get a hold of them?! I do not tolerate with your failures!"

Lee struggles from his death grip almost as if he's going to either choke him or snap his neck.

"P-Please...I'm sorry, Naraku! I'll get them back!" Lee begged.

Naraku lets him go allow him to catch some air while he start coughing.

"Don't waste your time on them. We have other important business to attend. You well aware of why we are here for?"

"Y-Yes..." Lee nodded as he continues coughing.

"Good. Now let us go. I've manage to "

Lee follows him to the back entrance of a genetic-facility where a man named, Dr. Yang who is in charge of genetically engineer eyes for the artificial demons. Naraku knew if anyone who works for the Arach Corporation would have informations to bypass security and reach to, Onigumo himself. Then he shall have the answers he seek by one of his employees.

Making their way inside to one of the cryogenic labs where the chinese scantiest was working over one of the artificial eye balls. While he is busy examination them through a microscope, unaware to both, Naraku and Lee are behind him. He grab on one of the tubes that connected to his cyro-suit and tug causing, Yang to turn around to face him.

"Wha-? Who are you? What you two doing here?!" Yang demanded angrily. "You not come here! Illegal! Get out!"

Lee walks over to one of the cryogenic tanks contain with eyes as he reach in.

"Hey! Hey! No! Cold! These are my eyes! Freezing!" Yang exclaimed.

Ignoring him he reaches in there with the liquid nitrogen ice up his hand but show no effected of pain, nor any expression shown by his face as he pull out one the artificial eyeball and starts sniffing it.

Showing the stun of realization that these two trespassers he's facing are not human beings due to them being unaffected to the cold condition in the room.

"Y-You two...are not human? You...are demon? Artificial, huh?"

Naraku chuckled sinisterly as he look down upon the short man.

"Yes...Now...Questions." he said slowly.

"Me not know what you want. What questions?" Yang asked confused.

Lee grabbed a hold of his suit from behind and rip it open.

"Hey! Hey!" he exclaimed.

After tearing up his suit letting him expose to the cold air slowly start to shiver.

"Now will you answer my questions?" Naraku asked giving him a sinful smile.

"W-W-What is it you want?" Yang shivered in his voice.

"Arach Corporation. Onigumo. Security bypass."

"I don't know...I don't know such stuff. I just do eyes...J-Just eyes, just genetic design. Just eyes. I design your eyes."

"Yang...If only you could see what I've seen with your eyes." Naraku placed both his hands on his shoulder as his grip gently squeezed him. "Now...questions."

"I-I don't know answers what you seek." Yang's voice chattered as his body was freezing up. He hugged himself with his arms as shakes violently.

"Who does then?" Narkau growled.

"B-B-Bastian." Yang murmured.

"Bastian who?" Naraku asked.

"Very cold...Please...give me coat." Yang begged.

"Not an easy man to see..." His tone of voice was now starting to grow impatiently. "Now...Bastian?"

"K-Karl...Karl J. Bastian. He take you there. He take you to, Onigumo. I swear."

Naraku hums with interest as his smile grow more sinister as he looks at him dangerously in his red eyes.

"I see...and where...would we find this...Karl J. Bastian?" He asked slowly.

"Orphanage...T-T-The abandon orphanage...he lives there. You find all find him there."

"Well...then I guess I shall thank you for this information." said Naraku as he give, Lee a swift eyebrow raise as signal to kill him.

Those he grabbed him by top of head, and forcefully shove his face into the tank of nitrogen as the man's face was froze insistently solid. However, Lee wasn't satisfied with it as he slams it against the desk shattering it's head to pieces as, Naraku watched chuckling.

After they leave the facility, Lee asked him what their next step would be in which he replies.

"I need you to meet up with, Azumi and keep a look out for those slayers or any of the law enforcement who are tracking us. We don't want any of them interfering our goals."

"What about, Bastian?" Lee asked.

"No need for concerns on that, Lee. I'll leave it all to, Kagura to find him. In the meantime keep and watchful eye on them especially the two slayers that are hunting us. Understood."

"Yes, Naraku." he nodded.

"...Don't fail me again. Because if you fail for the last time, you'll be answering it to me."

With that, Naraku takes his leave as same goes to, Lee heading the other direction.

'Despite that we're now being hunted down, it still would matter anyway...because we're one step forward to gain our goal for becoming full fledged demons. Everyone is according to plan.'

xxx

It was 9:00 pm as, Inuyasha was returning home after long night of his duties and deserves to have a nice rest for the night. Even he already had a nice meal by the time he ended his shift and head out he would not be prepared for dinner like, Kagome usually do when he comes home. Once he does she would often cook, set up a delicious meal, and welcome him back like a house wife would do. Sadly however he receive a call from, Kagome telling him she was would be working for an extra hour so she would come home a bit late. It didn't matter anyways it's not like he too disappointed over that.

He takes the elevator using the voice command to take floor number 79. While he yawns in exhaustion once the elevator lowers down to it's destination, until a scent hit in his nose follow sound of soft breathing. With quick reflects he draws his gun out point at his target as the elevator door open to let some light in. What reveals was non other then, Kikyo.

"...Inuyasha..." she whisper no phased by the fact he is point a gun as her face.

He lowers his gone not saying a single word to her but just glare at her.

'The hell is she doing here?!'

The half-demon exit out, picking up the pace to avoid her as she follows him to the apartment door.

"I wanted to see you." Kikyo said trying to get his attention but somehow he was ignoring her, reaching in to his pocket to get out his key card but drops.

Grumbling furiously as he reach down to retrieve it.

"So I waited." she continue. "The reason I came is that-"

"Save it." Inuyasha interrupts her once her stick the key card in to unlock the door and opens it.

"I can see you're upset. But back at the Jade Dragon I know our reunion didn't go well as it did."

"Well too bad. Because I'm not looking forward to an apology." He slammed the door at her.

"I didn't come to apologize!" Kikyo called out.

The door opens showing half of his face peering over as he gave her a stern glare.

"Then what is it you came here for?" he demanded.

"I wanted to see if you still have the Shikon Jewel." she answered.

"Keh!," he scoffed. "They do you need that piece rock back for? Just to sell it?"

"No. I just thought it be best if I have it back."

Inuyasha let's out a deep sigh out of his mouth as he opens the door all the way.

"Come on in..." he whispered.

Allowing her to enter the apartment while, Inuyasha overs to the couch where the fat cat, Buyo was laying.

"Hey, boy," he stroke his head while flicking his ear which moan in annoyance. "I got you some sardines as I promised. Her ya go boy!" he cooed.

Buyo meowed happy as he begins to chew down with his tail wagging.

Kikyo chuckled a bit watching this moment with the cat.

Inuyasha stood up as he looks back at her with his smile died down.

"So if your here for the Shikon Jewel then wait here. I'll get it." he said as he makes his way to his room while hanging his jacket.

While she waits for him she glances over some portraits display on the drawers seeing photographs. One of them is a picture of family photo of him as a 7-year old along with a girl next him who was the exact same age as him. Behind them is a young woman with a bulged stomach next with a young man who looks like he's in his 30's. The other portrait of him with the same girl who are both in age 15, and dress in junior high school uniforms, and the last one was a photograph of their graduation in high school. Kikyo take the picture frame, and look at it closely.

"That's Kagome if you like to know." Inuyasha said make, Kikyo jump a bit.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I..."

"Forget..." he cuts her off as he walks towards hold a necklace with a pink orb on it.

"Here, he hands it to her. "Here's you jewel." he said anxiously because he doesn't want, Kagome to see her here once she arrive home from work.

"...Inuyasha..." Kikyo whispered. "This, Kagome you've mention...is she...?"

"No...she just a roommate...and a friend." he answered

"I see." she said looking down on the picture. "Was she part of the family that adopted you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You seem to had a great life for all these years." she said giving a slight smile in her face. "I never thought you finally found happiness again."

"Yeah...well almost." he hung his head down with his ears droop down.

"Almost? What do you, Inuyasha?" she asked.

However he scoffed off facing away.

"It's nothing. Just forget it. You got what you want. Now please go."

Kikyo walks pass him heading to the door. But she stops for a moment and said something that made his breath hitch.

"Do you remember...that kiss we had? Do you remember the day we kissed under the cheery tree?" she asked him.

He stood there silently as flashes of memories flashed before his eyes seeing a little girl version of her pucker her lips as she leans over towards him.

Kikyo stood there not daring to look back at him waiting for a answer until he finally broke the silences saying...

"...Kikyo..." he whispered. "We were just kids when we kissed."

He then glance over his shoulder looking at her behind his shoulder.

"But that kiss was just a reminder of the moments we had back in the orphanage. Kikyo the moments that we shared was all just memories to us. I'm sorry...but we can never go back to the way we were.

Kikyo's eyes start to well up from her eyes as the tears starts streaming down to her cheeks.

"I-I understand..."

After saying that she dropped the portrait on the floor and rushed out to the door with a slam which his ears flick by the sensitive sounds from the slamming door. He let's out a deep sigh as he plop down on the couch next to, Buyo finished eating his sardines licking his lips.

"How did it come to this? Am I just a sore loser?"

The chubby feline only replied with a simple meow.

"Yeah...I thought so."

He then shuts his eyes as he dozes off in a deep slumber.


	7. Interlude - 2

Home Sweet Home

Sesshomaru made his long journey back to his complex house which he was relieved to finally be home. As he heads up the stair to the second floor, making his way towards the living room where he spots a little girl named, Rin who is 11-years old of age sitting on the couch with her arms hugging on her knees against her chest while she watch some tv and snacking on some chips. Jaken was next to her completely passed out in a deep sleep as he snores loudly.

The little girl glance over as she let up a bright happy expression on her face.

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed happily as she hops off the couch and rushes towards him with open arms.

The full fledged demon smiles a bit as he kneels down to equal her level as they collide.

"Oh, Sesshomaru your back!" she hugs him. "Did you slay any bad demons?"

Sesshomaru slightly chuckled as he place his hand on top of her head patting and ruffling her hair which makes her giggle.

"No...but I've been doing an investigation lately That's why I was late tonight.." he replied.

"Ooh...what investigation?" Rin asked curiously.

"It's complicated." he said not wanting her to know much about, Naraku and the escaped fugitive incarnations. "Have you been good?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes I have." Rin answered with a smile.

"Have you behaved with, Jaken?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I been in my best behavior with, mister Jaken." she nod.

"Good."

"Oh, that remains me, Sesshomaru I drawn something for you at school." she rushed over to the kitchen where she placed her backpack at and goes through to reach for something inside. As she pulls out what seems to look like a piece of paper folded as she hustled back over to him.

"Here," she open it and it's a kiddy drawing of her with, Sesshomaru and Jaken. "I drew us!" she gleefully smiled showing her whites.

He looks at it as he sighed.

"Huh? What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Don't you like it?" she looked up to him making a pout on her face with sad puppy like eyes.

"No, Rin..." he takes it from her hands. "I do like it."

Rin gasped as he face lighted up with joy.

"You do?! I'm so glad you like it!" she hugs him. "Can I hang it in our fridge...please?~"

"Do as you wish." he replied.

Wasting no time she takes it over to the refrigerator and hang it up with magnets. Sesshomaru then takes off his coat, and his purple scarf hanging them up on the coat rack as he makes his over to the couch where the little green imp is sleeping. He then bop him on the head very hard causing him to yelp.

"OW!" Jaken yelled.

"Jaken, what do you think you're doing sleeping while you were suppose to keep an eye on, Rin?" Sesshomaru scold him.

"B-But I was!" he exclaimed rubbing the large lump on top of his head.

Sesshomaru let's out a deep sigh as he heads off to his bedroom.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late, Rin."

"Okay." Rin replied.

As he enters in while undoing his shirt as he heads to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

In the meantime, Rin hops back on the couch continuing to watch more of her shows as, Jaken whimpered in pain from that harsh battering on his head.

"Why must, Sesshomaru be so harsh upon me?" Jaken whimper.

"I did tell he will be mad if he seen you sleeping on the job." Rin said.

"Oh shut your mouth little girl! I don't understand why he bothers to have you stay here if he couldn't just lifted you out in the streets?"

"Sesshomaru would never abandon me, mister Jaken and you know it." Rin smirked.

"Bah! I'm through with this! I'm going to bed as well. So don't stay up late like, Sesshomaru told you. Understand?"

"Yes, mister Jaken. Goodnight." Rin smiled.

"Uh...goodnight to you too, Rin." Jaken murmured as he heads off.

It's so true that, Rin was found by, Sesshomaru two years ago. She was once an orphan girl who lives her life in the filthy alleyway and streets of Tokyo finding food and places to sleep. However her life there proved to be so difficult and wasn't easy for her. Her life soon change when she tires to steal food from., Sesshomaru place only to be caught by him. Even she thought at first he was going to throw her out, but instead he didn't and told her that she shouldn't ask. After that the full fledge demon took her in and has been living with him ever since she never knew or never had a family of her own. In fact living with him felt more like she has a father.

Nevertheless, Rin is very happy with her new life with him along with, Jaken and she wouldn't ask for anything else besides that.

It's great to be home.


	8. Chapter 5

Meeting Bastian

(Dream Scene)

A young 4-year old Inuyasha was sitting next to a cherry blossom tree sobbing buried his face against his knees as he hug his leg with his arms. The reason why he's crying is because he's getting adopted by a new foster family of the Higurashis.

"Inuyasha?"

He heard a calm soft voice as he lifted his head up and turned to see a little girl wearing a miko outfit. She stand there looking at him concern in her face.

"H-Hey, Kikyo..." he sniffed his nose and wiped his tears with his sleeves. "Their...I'm..."

"I've heard," Kikyo said giving a sad expression. "You're going to be adopted and move to a new family right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he looked away facing down the ground still hugging his legs close to him. "I going to live with the Higurashis now."

"Is that why you're crying?"

"No... I'm crying for the fact that you and me are never going to see each other again." fresh new tears streams down to his cheeks a he sniffed, and sob some more. "I don't want to leave! I don't wanna!"

"...Inuyasha..." Kikyo whispered. "You're going to have a new family that will love you and will care for you. You should be happy."

"Like hell that I care! Their not going to love me. They'll just hate me, and shun away for what I am. I'm a half-demon! And they'll see me as a freak, an outcast, a monster..."

"You don't even know that!" she shouted which made him jump. "You don't even know that most people are not like the other that mistreat people that are different then others. Even since I saved you by those boys beating you, and hit you with sticks. I don't see you what you are. You just the way who you are, and that all it matter!"

Inuyasha looked up to her stun, and surprised to hear her say these things to him.

"K...Kikyo..." he whispered.

She walk toward him and give him her hand to help him back up which he does accept it.

"I know that the Higurashis will accept you for the way you truly are, Inuyasha. No matter what that you are." she said giving him a smile.

"Thank you, Kikyo. But still...I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too, Inuyasha." she then take her necklace that holds the Shikon Jewel on it. "Here."

She takes his hand and place the sacred orb to his palm.

"Ugh? Kikyo! Y-You're giving me your Shikon Jewel? No. No! I can take this!" he exclaimed trying to give it back to her, but she shove it back to him refusing to take it.

"No. It's a gift. I'm giving this to you so that you can remember me by when we go separate ways. Please...take it, Inuyasha." she said giving him a sweet smile to him which he does the same to her.

"Thank you."

"Inuyasha!" came a howler from the director of the orphanage. "Come along. It's time for you to go. Ms. Higurashi is waiting for you."

With a bit of hesitation the young half-demon makes his way to her as she take his little hand and drags him over to the back door of the building. He turns back towards, Kikyo as she watch him being escorted.

"Bye, Inuyasha." she said waving to him with a small single tear dripped from her left cheek.

"Bye, Kikyo." he replied back as beads of tears appeared on his golden eyes.

(End of the Dream Scene)

xxx

He lay on the couch curled up sleeping as he mumbled in his voice repeating. "Bye, Kikyo. Bye, Kikyo. Bye, Kikyo." Until a small hand reached out as it's fingers trailed and stroking one of his forelocks. As he wakes up with a jolt gasping slightly as his golden eyes opened wide.

"...Inuyasha...?" came a soft, sweet voice.

He looked to see someone with long black coaled hair. His vision was blurry as he couldn't make out who it was.

"K-Kikyo?" he said.

"Who's Kikyo?"

It wasn't long until his sights are cleared up as it turns out to be, Kagome squatting down to his level looking at him with her chocolate eyes to his golden eyes. She just got back home from cafe restaurant.

"Huh? Ka...Kagome?" he repeated as his raise his head up rubbing his eyes while giving a huge yawn. "You're home..." he gave a small smile to her now that he is happy to see, Kagome back home again.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," she said looking down ashamed. "You must've felt so alone while I was working late. I'm really sorry."

The half-demon chuckled lightly.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. It's not your fault that your boss had to force you to work extra late. You're home now. That's all that matters."

"...Yeah," Kagome said wearing that sweet smile to him. "I guess it does."

Inuyasha sets himself up on the couch slouching as he raised his arms up high stretching as he let's out a groan.

"So who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"When I got home I've heard you mumbling in your sleep."

"Keh," he softly scoffed looking away. "Me? Mumbling in my sleep? I wasn't mumbling in my sleep."

Kagome glared at him knowing the fact he's lying. He can't deny that he was mumbling in his sleep.

"Lair...you were!" she exclaimed. "I did heard you mumbling in your sleep. I mean you were like... KIKYO! KIYKO!" Kagome mimics him which made the half-demon grumble in annoyance.

"So tell me who's Kikyo?!" she demanded.

Inuyasha let's out a deep sigh in defeat.

"She...she's just a girl I used to know...back from the orphanage." he said rubbing the behind his head.

Upon hearing that, Kagome demanding tone in his face died down.

"Oh," she then glance away giving a sad face. "I see. Is this, Kikyo someone important to you?"

His breath hitch as his eyes widen by hearing that.

"N-No! Kagome it's not what you think!" he protested.

"It's not that, Inuyasha," she said. "It's just...you never told me about someone you used to know many years ago. Why didn't you?"

"I just didn't want you...I didn't want you to feel..." Inuyasha just couldn't get these words out of his throat.

"It's alright." Kagome said softly. "I understand why you've never told me about her ever since we were kids. But you don't need to keep secrets from me." she gave him the same sweet smile to him.

"R-Really?" he asked surprised. "Your not mad?"

She shook her head no.

"But promise me you don't keep secrets from me okay?" she said in a serious tone.

"Uh...okay. I promise."

"So this, Kikyo girl. Whatever happen to her?"

"Huh? Oh...uhh...I don't know. I guess she must've moved on."

Inuyasha tries to hide the fact that, Kikyo came to their apartment with him while ago and can't let, Kagome know of it. Besides how would she react if, Kikyo was still here with them. He would fear that she will be so enraged by it.

"Oh," she said sitting down next to him. "Inuyasha, I just want to ask about something."

"What is it, Kagome?" he look at her.

"Have you, and Kikyo...ever were...you know..." she flushed a bit pink in her cheeks as she fumbling her finger around.

"What?! No!" he blunted. "We were not a thing! We were never a thing! We were just friends!"

Kagome jumped a little by his reaction as she seems to get the feeling she irradiating him with these questions.

"I'm sorry." she hung her head sadly. "I shouldn't be such a a bother to ask these questions."

"No," he said drooping his ears. "I shouldn't blunted like that. You have the rights to be curious. It's just...what made you brought up to this all the sudden?"

"Oh...well..." she stuttered. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder which, Kagome respond with a nod.

"Yes."

She let's a a big yawn as she raise her arms up high stretching her stiff muscles.

"Anyway, I'm exhausted and I think I'll just go to bed now." she said as she sit up off the couch. "Are going to bed, Inuyasha?"

"In a bit. I just need to go over these photos I've found from the hotel."

"Okay. Well goodnight."

She she pick up, Buyo and carry him by her arms. Inuyasha watches her disappears to bedroom he goes over the stacks of photos while drink down his cold coffee despite the fact it was hot before once her passed out on the couch sleeping. But he didn't care much as he flip each photos until he stops and look over the as the let's out a deep sigh wondering if, Kagome is jealous over, Kikyo.

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Kagome was in her pajamas sitting down by his makeup table brushing her long black hair while, Buyo curled up sleeping on her bed. She look at herself in the mirror having many thoughts. Kagome couldn't help but thinking about his relations to his long term friend. It wasn't only thing she was thinking about, but also thinking about her feeling towards the half-demon boy. She couldn't even tell why she is having this feeling. Not only that she start to think if, Inuyasha ever had any feeling towards her.

True he had been reacting strangely for the pass few years ever since the moved out of the shrine after they graduated from high school.

Kagome herself is even was acting strange when she's with him alone in their apartment.

'Why am I having this feeling? I mean, Inuyasha and I are just friends, roommates, nothing else...but still...I can't stop thinking about that we're starting to be more then just friends or roommates.'

Kagome sighed as she makes her way to her bed and plopped down on the bed while she allowed, Buyo to sleep on top her stomach. She stared up on the ceiling with a sad expression on her face.

"Am...I in love with, Inuyasha? Am I really?" she said to herself. "Doesn't he feel the same way as me? What if he just have feeling toward this, Kikyo person?" Kagome turned over to the side of her bed causing the fat cat to fall over hitting face first on the floor with a thud.

'Inuyasha...' she closed her eyes and doze off in her slumber.

xxx

Within the far reaches from of the city a Kagura was walking along the center of a abandon area which the old orphanage is located as her high heel hooker boots clapped from each step making her way towards the entrance. Under the instruction by, Naraku that this run down orphanage is were their target, Bastian lives as she puff her last smoke from her cigarette and puts it out with her foot.

'Naraku said this, Bastian fellow lives here. No doubt he'll be returning her any moment. I'll take this opportunity to wait for him here, and play out that I'm a homeless bimbo looking for a place to say. Ha! That fool will never know what hit him.'

Kagura goes over the comer where piles of rubbish and trash are scattered over as she set herself down using old rags as blankets as she closed her eyes pretending to fall asleep.

Once she waits she hears a sound motoring vehicle coming this way which peel one eye half open as devious smile creeped across her face.

'Right on time.'

The car makes a complete stop as a long teenage boy who appears to look in his 15-years of age but in truth he's actually in his 30's due to his condition he is diagnose with that slowed his age process. As, Bastian exit out his vehicle and makes his way to the door reaching inside his bag to retrieve his keys which of course drops it on the concrete floor.

The sound of the keys hitting floor startles, Kagura (Though it's part of an act to get close to him) with swift motion she sprinted off knocking, Bastian over to the ground.

"Hey!" Bastian howled out to her. "W-What hold on there, miss! You forgot your bag!"

Bastian picks it up and handed to her. Which, Kagura had to play innocent and scared knowing the fact in her mind knows how such an idiot this mortal human is falling for this trick.

With quick reflects she sashed her bag away from his hands.

"Whoa! Take it easy there." he said calmly.

"I'm...lost." Kagura said making a helpless and afraid tone even though she is faking it.

"You're lost?" he asked. "Well, don't worry I won't hurt ya. What's your name?"

"Kagura." she replied.

"Mine's Karl J. Bastian." he answer back.

"Hi."

"Hi." he smiled. "So uh, where were you going?"

Kagura responds with a shrug acting as if she doesn't know where she was heading.

"Home?" he asked.

"I don't have one." Kagura said. "I'm homeless."

"Oh...I see."

Both she and Bastian stare off to each other in total silence until, Kagura decided to brake out the silence.

"We scared each other pretty good, didn't we huh?" she chuckled.

"We sure did." he laughed along with her.

"Well anyways, you have any food, Mister Bastian? I'm hungry."

"Sure. I got the stuff inside. You're welcome to come in."

"Thank you. I hoping you'd say that." she smiled sweetly but a forced one knowing deep down she's starting to hate acting so nice, and innocent.

'I'm making a fool of myself of acting like I'm some sort of a damsel in distress! But at least it will benefit me to access to him.'

With that Bastian let's her inside let's her inside the building as it would unknowing to him that he was becoming a vulnerable prey with a fugitive incarnation.


	9. Chapter 6

Seeking The Forth Incarnation

On that very early morning. As Kagome has already woken up from bed as she was in the shower. In the meantime, Buyo was heading over to the living room where, Inuyasha was on the couch snoozing. He snored very loud as if she can hear it all the way from where, Kagome is.

After getting out of the shower, drying up, and brushing her long raven hair as she slipped on a white bathrobe.

As she makes her way there and catch a rather adorable sight of him curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully in which, Kagome couldn't bare of seeing how cute he is whenever the half-demon dog sleeps in that position. She let's out a giggle while covering her mouth with one hand.

However his doggy ears perked up by that as they twitched. His eyes slowly opens as he let's out a big yawn.

"Morning sleepy head." she smiled sweetly.

"Huh? Oh...good morning, Kagome. You sleep well?" he asked rubbing his eyes and scratch his dog ear with his foot like an actual dog would. (Which increase double the cuteness)

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure you had a nice sleep yourself, Inuyasha." she said giggling. "Take that you said you would be going to bed in bit. But it seems you spend the whole night looking at these photos."

In fact she was right about that as the whole coffee table was stacked with empty used coffee mugs, and some few cans of energy drinks scattered all over the floor. In which made, Kagome annoyed for him to leave messes of garbage for her to clean up. But she couldn't help that's how he is. I mean once in a while he does help her do the cleaning even despite he hates doing chores.

"Oh...yeah." he has he ears drooped down and blushed a bit in embarrassment which, Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Well anyway I'm going to make some breakfast. Eggs and Bacon?" she asked.

"Yeah. That will be fine." he nodded.

Once she heads to the kitchen, Inuyasha picks up on of the photos from the hotel which he has be looking at the most throughout the night trying to find answer in it. He has notice a figure lounging down the couch which he knows it's one of the incarnation, Lee. But gets the feeling something else was bugging him. The manger of the hotel said to both he, and Sesshomaru that their were two guests that booked in at room there. And so far upon looking at all else photos he haven't found the other one. Inuyasha knew there's something he is messing...but the question is what was he was really messing.

After, Kagome made his breakfast along with some coffee as they both sat down together. Once she notice he was staring, and peering at the photograph as she let out a deep sigh.

"Inuyasha when are you ever going to stop looking at that stupid photo. You've looking at like forever." Kagome muttered.

"I know. But something doesn't add up. The manger of that hotel me, and Sesshomaru investigated said there were two suspects living there during the time. But somehow I can seem to know where is the second is at." Inuyasha looks more closely until he notice something that caught in his eyes. "Hey what a minute..."

"Huh? What is it, Inuyasha?" she tilt her head looking confused.

"Look." He hands the photo to her. "Take a look at it. Do you see what I see." he asked point at the photograph.

Kagome looks at it closely but she couldn't make out with it.

"No...I don't see it."

"I know there's something there. I just know it." he gets up and heads over to get something.

"Inu...yasha...?" she whispered watching him head off and coming back with something he's carrying.

What he was carrying was a Esper machine as he place down on the coffee table while moving the coffee mugs aside to give it room to place on.

"A Esper machine?" Kagome said.

"Yeah. I think we might finds some answer what I'm looking for." he said taking the photo from her hand an insert it in the machine as it turns on.

"You sure? I've never seen you used this contraption before." she said taking sip of her coffee.

"Well now you'll witness me using this hunk of junk." Inuyasha sarcastically said as he sat down next to her as he take a bite on one of his eggs.

"Enhance 224 to 176." Inuyasha said on the voice command as the esper machine does it's work by enhancing and zooming in to the that was slouching, and lounge on the couch getting a much closer view of him. The machine zooms in the person face by Inuyasha's commands.  
"Is that one of the incarnations?" Kagome asked looking at the screen.

"Yeah. No doubt about it." he said in a serious tone. "Center and pull back." he command as the esper machine does what he said.

"Stop. Now track 45 right."

The machine does it thing as it track to the right as it centers into the open area of the sleeping quarters as it where he notice something that he found.

"Stop. Center and stop." he command as the esper machine center and stop to the position in.

"Enhance 34 to 36." he gave the next command.

The esper zooms in to the location as Inuyasha gave the next command of panning right and pull back.

"Stop."

On the screen now pans to the mirror as that's where he saw what he say before. He looks closely but sees nothing of a sort. He knows deep down he did see something by that mirror and is determine to prove his rights.

"Enhance 34 to 46." Inuyasha command.

It zooms to the mirror as it stops.

"Pull back." he command.

Once the it does pull back until something caught in, Kagome's eyes as she let's slight gasp.

"W-Wait a minute. Inuyasha stop!" she exclaimed

Inuyasha acts command the machine to stop as he turns to look at her.

"Kagome what is it. What do you see?" he asked.

With no answer she leans over close to the screen as her rear end was in a bend position close next to the side of him which cause him to blush pink in his cheeks as he stares at it.

"I just saw something. It's right there. Do you see it?" she asked turn behind over shoulder to him but only notice that he was looking the other way as, Kagome wonders what he's looking at. "Inuyasha?" she said giving him attention which he snapped out of his trance and shook head.

"Huh? W-What, Kagome?" he said dumbfounded.

"I said do you see it? Over there." she point her finger at the screen where the direction that she sees. "Go right." she command the machine as it pans to the right.

Once it did there was something that brought tension to the half-demon.

"Stop." Kagome command. "Enhance 57-19." she gave command to the esper as it zooms into the position.

What they both see that it was an elbow peering over. Either the fact how on earth, Kagome knows how to operate the Esper machine or the fact this new discovery is giving, Inuyasha more attention.

"Now track 45 left." she commanded.

The machine then track over the left side as what it revels to them is a woman resting in the bed. What also interesting is that a cage with a large spider was on the nightstand. Once, Kagome gave the stop command she turns back to, Inuyasha with sly smile on her face.

"I think I just found you're second incarnation there, Inuyasha." she then sits back on the couch .

"How did you know how to work that thing?" Inuyasha asked demanding to know how she is able to.

"Oh, let's just say I readied the manual." she giggled.

Inuyasha chuckled by her remarks as he turn towards the screen.

"Enhance 15 to 23." Inuyasha commanded it as it zooms in to the woman's face. "Give me a hard copy right there."

The Esper machine then copies it, and prints it out.

Once takes it the copy photo of it, Inuyasha looks at and sees the a spider tattoo print on lower left side of her neck.

"It's no doubt that it's Azami. And that spider she has..." he held a the evidence bag with spider leg in it. "...could be the same spider that's might be missing a leg."

"But do you think it's authentic or artificial?" Kagome asked.

"There's only one way to find out." he said as he immediately gets and gets his gun, and jacket while, Kagome watched.  
"Inuyasha where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going downtown. I know an expert who can analysis this."

"You're going to need my help you know. I am the one who found you're missing forth incarnation."

"No, Kagome. It's may be dangerous."

"Danger?" she stood up with both hands on her hips and stand proudly. "I laugh the face of danger." she said as she make a mocking laugh.

"Kagome...this isn't a game!" he grumbled. "You know it can be tons of dangerous hazers you might come across."

"Inuyasha I'm capable to handle myself. And besides as long you're around with me...I'm much safer right?" she said.

Inuyasha couldn't help but agree. True he can protect her if anything tires to harm or do any other horrible things he would always be by her side and would protect her with any means. He takes a deep inhale and sighs.

"There's no uses arguing with you huh? Alright, fine...you can come. But I'm going need some back. I'll call both, Miroku and Sango to help out the investigation."

"Miroku? Sango? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen for a long time. It would be great to see them again." she said in a giddy tone which cause him to chuckle a bit more.

It seem having, Kagome around wouldn't be so bad after. But at the same time he is a bit worried what will happen is any of the incarnations knows of her and maybe try to harm her or worse. But he swears if anything happens to her they'll be answering it to him. 


	10. Chapter 7

The Deadly Spider Azami

On a dark gloomy day in Chinatown as both, Inuyasha and Kagome were inside a Arachnid & Amphibian shop so they can analysis the severed spider leg to see either it's authentic or artificial. The half-demon had to admit that it's very nice to have her along helping his investigation, but at the same time he has concerns for her safety despite Kagome reassuring him not to worry too much over her, and kept saying as long as Inuyasha is around by her side she's okay in which he agrees on that fact...still...he's gets the feeling that someone is watching them but he'll be sure to put both his ears, and nose to good uses if anything comes up to them.

"Excuse me," Kagome called out to the one of the lobbyist of the shop. "Can we ask for some service here?"

"I can be of some assistance, Lady Higurashi." said an old woman coming from the back.

"Why good afternoon," she polity bow her head. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm quite very well thank you, Miss Kagome. And I see you brought over, Inuyasha as well." she said with a smile. "How are you today young man?"

"Fine, I guess." he replied not looking.

"Anyway, what brings you two here?" she asked.

"Well were wondering if you can analysis this spider leg, Inuyasha found. We're not sure if it's real or not." she took out the small plastic bag containing the severed leg as she handed it to her.

"Hmm," she looked at it closely. "I'll see what I can do, miss."

She heads over to one of the micro-scanners as she carefully place the leg in and switch it one while both she and Inuyasha watched.

"Well judging by the textures of this arachnid leg. I think it's manufactured locally." she said going over the screen. "Finest quality. Superior workmanship."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome glance at each other as what she saying is true.

"Is there anything else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why yes. There is the maker's serial number. 9906947-XB71."

She wrote it down on a pad paper and handed it to them while returning the spider leg as well.

"I hope you find it your answers quite clearly and acceptable?"

The half-demon only nodded.

"Yes, thank you. But do you have any idea who could sell one of these artificial spiders?" Kagome asked.

"Try Ming Yao. He makes spiders like these."

"Thank you. Oh, can you tell, Jinenji we said hi okay?" Kagome smiled.

"Oh I'm sure I will. In the meantime you two have a good evening." she said waving them goodbye while, Kagome does the same while heading out.

"Well now we know where to go next huh?"

"Yeah, I say we should pay, Mr. Yao a visit." Inuyasha said.

XXX

As the two duo travel deeply to the urban parts of the downtown area. The place was gritty full of steam, smogs, and full of unsettling folks. Some are dirty bums while others are slutty hookers prying on any men they like to get their hands on and some are scumbags that like to cause some mischief or other terrible things as possible. Some of which even got their predator eyes on, Kagome even though she can be scared but has some courage inside her heart. She held on to, Inuyasha's hand which made him tense up and blush a bit. However he lightly squeeze hers as giving her a sign that everything will be alright as long he's with her. Of course, Kagome knows she is protected by the half-demon, besides he has been her knight in shiny armor for years so there no doubt that she can be scared.

After what seem to be hours traveling on foot they manage to find the place where, Ming Yao shop is located.

"This must be the place." Inuyasha murmured quitely.

"Yeah. It seems like it." Kagome nodded.

He inch forward to the display window as he tap on it to get the shopkeeper's attention. The middle age chinese man glances over to see them as he signal them to come in.

Once they enter, Inuyasha tells her to wait by the door which she agrees to while she leaves him alone to do his little business with, Yao.

"Ming Yao?" Inuyasha asked walking towards the front lobby.  
"Why yes. You like to buy something, yes?" Yao asked.

"No. I'm a police officer. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

He take out a piece of paper with the writing of the serial number on it.

"Artificial-spider license XB71, that's yours right?"

"Uh...I really can't tell it is."

"This is your work, is it not?" Inuyasha tone was now being a bit more stern as he take out the spider leg and show to him. "Who did you sell it to?" He demanded.

"My work? Not too many could afford such quality."

"How many?"

"V-Very few yes. Very few."

"Really? How few?"

"I just said very few. Please I don't know-"

Without warning, Inuyasha grabs him by the tie and pulls him close to his face giving him an intense glare at him showing him that he's driving his patient with him.

"Don't try to lose my patient here pal-"

"Okay! Okay! A woman named, Azami! A dancer- erotic dancer. Lustful Blossom, down in forth sector, chinatown. You can't miss it!" he said in a panic state as the half-demon let's go of him.

"Thanks." he exits out only to meet, Kagome deadpanned face looking up to him with her arms crossed raising a brow.

"Wait?"

"Was that really necessary, Inuyasha?"

"Hey, we're trying to find our fugitive. We don't have time and patience."

Kagome just rolled her eyes around as he follows him.

"So did get anything from him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he sold the spider from, Azami. And she at the strip club, down in forth sector of chinatown. That where my forth incarnation may be located." he take out his cell-communicator and tells both, Miroku and Sango to meet him there.

"Inuyasha. Are you sure you don't need me there." she asked.

"Look you help me enough for now. But I think it's best you should wait for me at the cafe. I'll meet you back there once this is down okay?"

Kagome looks down as she held both hands together.

"It seems that you really don't want me around do you." she whispered in a sad tone.

Inuyasha took deep inhale and let out a sigh.

"It's not that, Kagome. It's just it really dangerous to be in place like where me, Miroku, and Sango are going. But," he take her hands which cause her to gasp and look up to him with her eyes soften.

"I couldn't done this without you. I appreciated, Kagome." he said giving a small smile in which she does return a smile back.

"I understand. I know you're just looking out for me." she then hugs him in which cause him to blush a little but returns a hug to her until they brake the embrace.

"Just be careful." she said with a look of concern.

"Keh," he scoffed softly. "Quit your worrying. I'll be fine, trust me."

And with that he heads off leaving her behind alone.

'He sure has some cockiness in him I'll give that. Still...I really hope nothing bad is going to happen to him. Please be okay, Inuyasha.'

XXX

After hooking up with, Miroku and Sango, the three then head on inside the erotic strip club as it was flooded with crowds of people from humans, to demons. Above all else there were also erotic strip dancers preforming to their live audience, and few are giving lap dances to costumers who are in complete arouse. Miroku at one point is pleased to be here (Giving the fact how he is to his perverted ego) while, Sango on the other hand isn't.

"Out of all the places for hunting down our forth incarnation that is hiding along with, Naraku and the other two fugitive incarnations. We're simply are now in a strip club which is where our target is at while we watch a bunch of skimpy ladies, shaking their asses on stage. Ugh! Can this be anymore repulsing?" Sango muttered.

"Well, look on the bright, Sango. At least, Kagome is not around to witness all this." Miroku said only to make a perv grin cross his face while making lazy eyes. "Then again...I would imagine seeing her in these clad outfit and watch her dance on these poles~"

With that comment however earn him a blow to the stomach by her elbow.

"Dirty man!" she angrily bemoaned.

"Hey! Enough you you two. We're here for a reason. Let's find, Azami. Once we find her, we'll put few round on her." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Speaking of rounds, I sure could uses a few rounds myself. Care to join, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Pass. I'm not much of a drinker anyways."

"Suits yourself. Sango?" Miroku asked her only for her to turn away not giving a rats ass.

"I've rather not." she said joining up with the half-demon friend leaving, Miroku alone by himself.

"Some ladies just can't give a man some charm." he sighed. "Bartender."

While that's going one, Inuyasha and Sango manage to get in contact with the owner of the club named Hiroki Miyzumi to ask some questions on any information of, Azumi. How he deny on anything, and claims he never heard of her. Despite how much he, and Sango get any out of this man, there was nothing else he's going to spill out to them.

Meanwhile, Miroku making some few rounds until announcer on the mic came up to give attention to the whole crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen... presenting Miss Azami and the Deadly Spider. Watch her take the pleasure from the the eight-legged creature...that once struck along any man."

Miroku glance over and sure catches an eye on a topless woman holding a small glass cage containing the tarantula in it as audience watch in amazement of her performance.

"Seems we found our little spider." Miroku sip his glass."

XXX

"Well so much for that I'll say." Sango said as she and Inuyasha exit out his office.

"Don't get yourself to sure on that, Sango. Something tells me that bustard is only trying to cover her."

"You could be right...but still-"

Sango stops in her track as her eyes widen upon what she is seeing. There was Miroku following a the same woman carrying her caged spider in her hands. It's not the fact she shock that see him hitting on some random woman (Like he always does) but notice a big spider tattoo on her neck.

"What? What is it, Sango?"

"I think, Miroku is going get himself in trouble, Inuyasha."


	11. Chapter 8

On the Run!

Miroku follow the stripper from the backstage where crowds of clad erotic dancers, and waitresses passing by left to right as the young slayer push pass towards them. (Though in his case that he was in total heaven being surrounded by skimpy half nude woman, but however he's focus on the one single woman who is not in it for flirts or do his usual ''Grope'' skills.)

With Azami was just few inch to her dressing room until, Miroku makes slip pass in front of her.

"Excuse me, Miss Azami, can I talk to you for a minute? I'm from the Japanese Federation of Variety Artists."

Azami at first she wasn't falling for this as she clearly knows by the looks of him that he's nowhere near from some so called ''Japanese Federation of Variety Artists'' but she give an innocent smile and decides to play along with this.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Now hold on there, I'm not here to make you join. No, ma'am. That's not my department." Miroku said following her inside her room where he decides to make a game change on her.

"Actually... I'm really from the Confidential Committee on Moral Abuses."

"Committee on Moral Abuses?" she asked raising a brow looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes, on the contrary, there's been reports that the management has been taking liberties with the artists."

"I don't know nothing about it."

"Well then, let me ask you this, have you ever felt yourself to be exploited in any way?"

"How do you mean ''exploited''?" she asked putting down her glass container with the tarantula in it.

"Well, like to get this job. I mean, did you do, or were you asked to do, anything that's... how you say... lewd or unsavory or otherwise repulsive to your person?"

Upon hearing this, Azami start to softy laugh as her expression turn from cheerful innocence to more serious and stern. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, yes."

Azami then walk pass him chuckling but knowing deep down that she's no fool and isn't buying all that crap, Miroku is saying. She clearly can tell that he's a cop... or much more serious then a cop. By heading in the shower room to wash over her body paint off.

"Uh... I'd like to check your dressing room, if you may."

"For what?" she asked while she runs the hot water.

"For holes."

"Holes?"

"Why, yes. You'd be surprised what a guy would go through to get a glimpse of a beautiful body."

"Keh!" she scoffed. "No, I wouldn't."

"Well you see, ma'am. Little dirty holes they drill in the wall so they can watch a lady undress."

By the time she was bathing the paint of her, Miroku start to search each and every dresses, and outfits to find anything. He looked in to each closets, and drawers. While that's going on he hears her drying her hair as, Miroku look at the big spider contain inside the glass container. He notice that it was missing one of it's legs as it was evident to, Inuyasha's severed spider leg her found at, Lee's hotel.

"Is this a real spider?" he asked.

"Of course it's not real. Think I'd be working in a place like this if I can afford a real one?" she said dressing up in a black skimpy leather outfit while fastening her mid length high heel boots.

While she was down she walks out topless, drying her shoulder blades with a towel.

"So if somebody does try to exploit me, who do I go to about it?"

"Well, me of course." Miroku respond.

"You're a dedicated man." she toss the towel to him. "Dry me while put this on." she said as she turns arounds to slip on her leather bra.

"Why certainly." he grin.

But just as he was about to dry her back until he gets the unexpected elbow strike to his stomach follow by her throwing a punch at the bridge of his nose knocking him down.

Azami give a wicked smile across his her face as she kneels down to him and grabbed his tie and starts to tighten the knot beginning to strangle, Miroku's throat.

He struggles to get her off but her might and power was to much for him to fight off as his windpipe was being crushed and life was slowly fading away until the door bursted open with a familiar voice cried out ''MIROKU!'' causing her to let go of him as he lays the coughing, gasping for air. Standing by the busted door was, Inuyasha and Sango as the half-demon was about to draw his gun, but, Azami shoves him down making her run for it pushing, and shoving among the crowd.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as she rushed over to his aid. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah-" he spat out coughing. "I'm alright. But...Azami..."

"Sango! Stay with him. I'll get that bitch!"

With that he sped off after her.

XXX

Once outside, the rain was heavily pouring down which this case will prove difficult for half-demon to sniff her out. However his determination of hunt and exterminate the fugitive incarnation down if is the last thing he do. Dashing through the busy crowd of pedestrians, pushing and shoving out of his way as he continues his pursuit as he looks around and gone street by street until he lost her.

'Damn it! Where the hell did she go?' he thought. 'Need to get to higher ground!'

With that, Inuyasha leap on top taxi cars, and trucks as he hops cross one each after another. Scanning the surroundings on top will give more advantage to spot on his prey. So far no luck as he keeps on searching.

'Where are you? I know you're here...somewhere.'

Meanwhile, Azami was hiding amongst the crowd in order to lose that half-demon slayer in which she remain low and still so she wouldn't be detected. Knowing her cover was blown, her next objective is to find, Lee and warn, Naraku.

Inuyasha was almost was about to give up until he stops dead in his track and caught a gimps of of her. Inching closer to the subway steps as he sees, Azami right there amongst a crowd of people passing by. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was spotted by the sliver-mane half-demon slayer aiming his gun at her as she makes a run for it, shoving few people off in front of her.

'Shit!'

Azami runs for her dear life while, Inuyasha chase after her until he stops to take a clear shot while shout everyone to ''MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!''

Pulling the trigger the gun goes off as the whole area echoed by the sound of his pistol blasting. Azami manage to dodge the first shot as she ram right to a glass display of a fancy clothing shop shattering it to pieces. With Inuyasha now having a clear shot to her and take another shot which the bullet makes it's mark hitting her on the shoulder as spurt of blood came out. She topple down crashing through another glass layer shattering as she hits the floor. Wounded and fearing for her life she slowly gets up and continues to run.

Inuyasha aims steadily as he takes his third shot as the bullet ripped through her chest in which she smashed to a third glass layer collapsing down on the floor. Azami lay there motionless as she draws her last dying breath until life fades away in her eyes.

After all that tension, Inuyasha lowers his gun and sigh out of relief that he got her.

"Inuyasha!" someone who's voice was recognizable.

He glanced over to the side to see, Sango rushing to him as starts panting.

"Azami...is she-?"

"Yeah. She's dead." he said sternly.

"Good. I was afraid we would've lose her." she looked over seeing a few officers observing the scene. Luckily both Inuyasha and Sango shown their badges to one of them.

While that's going both of them haven't notice that, Lee was watching the whole thing happen as his expression shows shock, and anger witnessing their fellow incarnation being killed by the hands of that half-demon slayer.

'Azami... I'm sorry I couldn't be with you...I've failed you. Just you wait, Azami. When I get my hands on him, I'll kill him for her. You're death will soon be avenged.' 


End file.
